


Seducer

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written ages and ages ago for the prompt 'charm'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducer

It came naturally; even _baby_ Jet had charm. It was a common enough occurrence for women to stop and admire a particularly adorable child, but men _too_ halted their business for Jet, stooping down low to peek at the already handsome face and that already roguish smile.

"He's quite a boy," they announced, their own faces split wide with grins.

Jet's mother smiled and nodded, admitting that _yes_ , Jet was a fine son, and she was grateful to have him.

Girls a few years older than Jet doted on him, slipping him treats and rubbing his head and wishing he would grow up already. Other boys sniffed disdainfully, covering up their jealousy. Why didn't _they_ get the same attention that Jet did?

He was clever too, perhaps _too_ clever for the ordinary village folk. The boy never found out whether he would fit in as an adult. His people were destroyed and everything with them, leaving little Jet an orphan. It was his charm that saved him. People gave him food and clothing and a place to sleep for a night or two rather than chasing him away. He would tilt his head a certain way and look up at the adults, a sad expression on his face, brown eyes filling with tears. They couldn't resist.

Orphans he encountered, and there were far too many, were drawn to him; Jet knew what to do, how to do it or better yet, how to get _others_ to do it. The older he became, the better able to seduce and manipulate he grew as well. Girls fell for Jet wherever he traveled, swooning and blushing at the very sight of that face and the sound of that voice, smooth and silky like their very best robes.

It wasn't deliberate, this seduction. But it certainly came in handy.


End file.
